


Summer Day

by kyutae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyutae/pseuds/kyutae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisuga roommates AU; Daichi was not expecting to meet his high school crush on his first day at college, but sometimes the universe likes to play pranks on people...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fanfiction! Someone suggested it on tumblr and I decided to write it!  
> It's really dumb and it may or may not have some mistakes but you should read it owo

Daichi’s college life was just beginning, and he would be really excited if he wasn’t so nervous.  
While making his way to the building which number was written on a piece of paper, the boy looked around him. The campus was really beautiful. The buildings made of bricks and all the trees and flowers made it look like something that came out from one of those romantic movies where the characters lived in small and cute towns. The boy caught himself thinking how nice it would be to have a date with someone in that place, but shook those thoughts off before his high school crush came into his mind.  
It was time to start again. He would focus on studying to find out what he really wanted, although he was almost sure he wanted to play volleyball professionally. And honestly, he couldn’t picture himself doing another thing. Daichi smiled when he thought about his high school volleyball team. Those were the best friends he could ever find, and he would try his hardest to keep in touch with all of them and, of course, to watch the underclassmen’s matches. Maybe he could even see him again…  
No. Stop thinking about him, the boy reprehended himself. You never even talked to him, damnit! Just forget him!  
He took a deep breath and looked at the building that, now, was in front of him. The boy stopped walking and read the number written on the paper. 21. It was the same number. At least he wasn’t lost.  
Daichi lifted his bag to climb the stairs in front of him and opened the door. He took the elevator to the 4th floor and walked in the hallway until he found the door with a “47” written on it. Maybe his roommate was already there. He hoped it wouldn’t be awkward, although first meetings always were. Well, at least he hoped it wouldn’t be some sort of weird guy. Whatever that meant.  
He took another deep breath and opened the door. The room was just big enough to fit a bunk bed, a closet and a desk. There was already an open bag next to the bed, and some clothes on the bottom bed.  
There was someone putting away some clothes in the closet, but Daichi couldn’t see who it was from where he was standing. And the stranger probably didn’t hear the door opening, because he didn’t turn around.  
“Excuse me?” Daichi said, after cleaning his throat. His roommate around and looked at the boy.  
Daichi’s eyes widened.  
Oh.  
Oh no.  
It couldn’t be him. But it looked a lot like him. Maybe Daichi was dreaming? Or did the other boy look exactly like his high school crush?  
“Hey!” The other boy said enthusiastically before stopping smiling and making a confused face. “Do we… know each other?”  
Crap. So it was him.  
“Y…yes” Daichi stuttered. “We went to high school together, right?”  
The other boy smiled again, which made Daichi feel a little bit relieved.  
“Ah, I remember you! From the volleyball team, right? Daichi, was it?” He walked towards the taller boy. “I’m Sugawara Koushi!” He said as he extended his hand.  
I know, Daichi thought as he shook the other boy’s hand.  
“We never talked so much, but it’s nice to have a familiar face around!” Sugawara said, not letting go of his smile. It’s so pretty, the other boy though, but reprehended himself.  
Daichi noticed that he hadn’t smiled since he entered the room. Crap, he’s probably thinking he’s annoying me, he thought, and gave the other boy a smile.  
They noticed at the same time they were still holding hands. They quickly released each other’s hands and Sugawara gave Daichi a shy smile, while the taller boy tried not to blush.  
The two of them remained in silence for a few seconds.  
“So…” The grey-haired boy started. “Do you want me to show you around? I’ve been here a few times during vacation, and I know this place like the back of my hand now.” He giggled.  
“S…sure!”  
Oh no. This can’t be happening. This can’t be real.  
“Let me just go get the rest of my baggage downstairs and we can go!” Sugawara said. Then he smiled and left the room.  
Daichi kept staring at the door after the other boy left the room. Then, he just walked slowly to the bed and sat down with a confused face.  
How is this even possible?! ,he thought. The boy I was trying to forget ended up being my roommate?!  
How ironic.  
Why him? Couldn’t it be anyone else? How could he sleep in the same room as the person he was too nervous to talk to? How could he talk to him like a normal person when his heart started to race with a simple look at him?  
Daichi sighed. He wasn’t being his usual self. Normally, he would never be so nervous around someone. Especially someone he never even talked to. In high school, he and Sugawara would only glance at each other from time to time. The gray-haired boy would let out a smile while Daichi would look at the ground and try not to blush.  
How could someone make him feel that way?  
Wait a second. Should I have offered help with his luggage?  
Damnit.  
Just when he thought about getting up, Sugawara entered the room carrying a bag. He left the bag on the corner of the room and looked at the boy who was sitting.  
“Shall we go?”  
Daichi got up and followed the boy out of the room, closing the door behind him.  
They walked out of the building. The sunlight, previously covered by clouds, made the day look prettier. The two boys walked amongst flower fields, trees, benches, buildings. Sugawara kept explaining what all the buildings were, but Daichi couldn’t concentrate. The other boy didn’t stop smiling, not even for one second, and the taller boy could not take his eyes off him.  
He never talked to Sugawara in high school, not even once. But his aura… His aura made him feel so good. Sugawara Koushi was like a summer day, but not a too hot and annoying summer day; One of those summer days when the birds never stopped singing, and the wind kept blowing, and the sunflowers would grow.  
But when the grey-haired boy started talking, Daichi couldn’t help but falling even more for him. He didn’t care if he was talking about boring stuff, like where the science classes took place. He wanted Sugawara to keep talking, he wanted to hear his voice and see his smile.  
“I’m thinking about joining the college’s volleyball club.” Sugawara said suddenly. Those words caught Daichi’s attention.  
“Really? That’s great! We could… Practice together maybe?” Daichi said.  
“Of course! I know you’re very good at it, and there are… a few things you could teach me.” He looked at the ground shyly.  
That’s right. Daichi had to ask him.  
“If you like volleyball, why didn’t you join the club back at high school?”  
Sugawara’s smiled faded, and he looked at the other boy with a mix of surprise and embarrassment.  
Damnit. Did I say something wrong?  
“You… You don’t have to answer, that’s okay, I…” He tried to fix it.  
“No, that’s okay…” He looked at Daichi. “I just…”  
It happened so fast that Daichi couldn’t understand it until it was over.  
Being two centimeters shorter than him, Sugawara had to tiptoe to reach the other boy’s lips. When he felt Sugawara’s mouth press against his, Daichi’s eyes widened. He forgot to close his eyes. He forgot where he was, and what day was it, and who he was.  
During those five seconds, all he had in mind was Sugawara Koushi, and how soft the other boy’s lips were.  
When their lips parted, it was like Daichi’s heart just realized what was happening and started to beat so fast that the boy was afraid Sugawara could heart it.  
His face started to heat. Damnit.  
But it was okay since the other boy’s face was red too.  
They stayed in silence for a couple seconds that felt like an eternity. Both of them looked at the ground.  
Wait a second, Daichi thought. Did he just…  
Did he just kiss him?  
Did Sugawara Koushi just kiss him?  
Oh.  
“I… I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to…” The gray-haired boy said nervously. He didn’t finish the sentence.  
Daichi couldn’t say anything. He was happy, he was incredibly happy, but he couldn’t show it.  
Sugawara tried to talk again.  
“I know we never talked to each other, but… I’ve always liked you. I don’t know why. I used to go to school tournaments to see you playing and… I couldn’t join the club. I just couldn’t.” He smiled sadly. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done this. I will understand if you want to change rooms.”  
Daichi blinked. That was too much information for him to process.  
His high school crush liked him back. The boy he liked so much for some unknown reason liked him back.  
Sugawara Koushi liked him back.  
The taller boy smiled, because he felt his heart could burst out of his chest.  
He couldn’t wait to see Sugawara’s smile after he said he liked him back.  
He had a feeling he would have a great time in college.


End file.
